


Night Pleasures

by LenorePendragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerca de la medianoche, Dino se levanta por fin del escritorio, arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho caso a la insinuación de Hibari para irse con él a la cama. Pero tiene que terminar el trabajo. Drabble. Lime. Para Mihael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Pleasures

Night pleasures.

Dino decidió darse un momento libre después de las cuatro horas seguidas que había pasado trabajando. Recordaba que hacía más o menos media hora, Hibari había ido a exigirle que fuera a la cama. Tristemente, apenas se daba cuenta de la connotación sexual con la que Kyoya había matizado su petición. En un rato, tengo que terminar esto, fue lo que contestó, sin separar la vista de las hojas que llenaban su espacio de trabajo.

Evito darse un golpe contra el escritorio y decidió preparase algo de café. Era cerca de medianoche, según pudo comprobar en el reloj que pendía de la pared. Salió de la oficina, encontrando todo a oscuras, a excepción de la cocina. Se dirigió a ella en silencio, precavido de cualquier sonido extraño, como el jadeo que escuchaba justo en esos momentos. Se asomó ligeramente, intentando no ser descubierto. Recargado en la mesa, Kyoya estaba masturbándose. Por su mente cruzó el hecho de que, apenas hacía unos días, habían tenido sexo en la mesa. Rompámosla, recuerda haberle sugerido al oído antes de aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones. El décimo Cavallone sintió claramente la necesidad de complacerle y, a ser posible, recrear la noche pasada, por lo que se acercó despacio y tomó su miembro entre las manos.

-¿Contra la mesa, Kyoya?-preguntó seductoramente, intentando hacer que se avergonzara.

–Contra lo que yo quiera, Haneuma- respondió el guardián, adueñándose de sus labios.

Huelga decir que el trabajo quedó a medias hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble que no pasa de las trescientas palabras. Hace mucho que no publico nada, así que vengo a dejarles esto mientras trabajo en un fanfic decente. La verdad, es que no planeaba publicar hasta tener ese fanfic, pero tengo tarea y no quiero hacerla. En fin.
> 
> Este drabble gay y con lime va para Mihael. Se lo escribí una noche como ésta, en la que no me hacía caso porque, así como yo, tenía tarea. Ya saben, lo que provoca el ocio.
> 
> Nada más acuérdate de que la mesa es mía, ¿eh?


End file.
